


Fool.

by Shot_Through_The_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Rejection, Romance, harumota is also hinted in the bg, i may tag them in future just in case, saimatsu is a minor relationship in this too, there is no time limit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shot_Through_The_Heart
Summary: Why had it taken so long...it was obvious she never had a chance.





	1. Sympathy.

She buried her head further into her knees in shame.

“…why…?” She sobbed. Tears falling from her eyes in pure sorrow. She curses to herself for being so weak. Sniffling through her nose, in an attempt to alter the sobs, she wipes the tears away, leaving her cheeks rosy red and damp from crying. “T-Tenko…mustn’t be weak…!” She tells herself. “Tenko…must be strong.” She states, ordering herself to be stronger. However, the more she continued the more her statements grew weaker. “....." All she did was stare down at the chilling floor, trying to get some understanding of what she was feeling. "...Arrghh!! This is so pathetic!!” She scolds herself. Holding her knees closer to her chest. Tenko is supposed to be strong. Tenko isn’t supposed to be this weak! Why couldn't she just be strong?

“Chabashira-san?”

She lightly exclaims a gasp at the sound of a male degenerate’s voice. Though it gentle and sounded sympathetic, she only felt disgust.

“Leave.” She orders. Not even turning to face the boy. “Tenko doesn’t need your sympathy.” Her voice dull, she tries to keep it together. 

“I know. You’re a strong, independent woman.” The tall boy takes a seat beside her on the cold ground. She turns away, facing her back towards him. There’s no way she would let a male see her in this disgustingly weak state. “But, friends are there for each other when they’re feeling down.” He leans closer to her. In an attempting to get even the slightest gaze at her face.

She turns her head away. Keeping her face hidden with her arms. “Is Amami-san saying Tenko’s friends aren’t good?” She mumbles. Already feeling the anger beginning to boil up inside her.

“No. No. I didn’t mean it like that—“

“Then how did you mean it?” She asks, her voice turning sour.

“I just meant, can’t I be here for you when you’re upset, you know, as a friend?” He asks, his voice calm and gentle.

Her eyes widen at the thought, she stands up angered by his nonsense. Still with her back facing him, he’s forced to stare at her crinkled blue attire. Her fists clenched and almost shaking. “How dare you even suggest the idea of Tenko being friends with a cruel, gross menace.”

“It’s not like I’m suggesting you get along with Ouma-kun, Chabashira-san.” He states, chuckling it off.

She stands cold. His laughter quickly waring off with a soft cough at the awkwardness. He shuffles his seating in order to stand up. Now with the slight height advantage he tries to approach her. “Tenko, listen-“

Her fists tighten at the sound. “And you dear use Tenko’s first name too?!” She finally turns around. Utterly outraged by him calling her by her given name.

He’s in quite a shock himself. He hadn’t even realised he used her first name. But also, now being able to see her face, it seemed oddly saddening to see she had tear streaks staining her cheeks. Tenko isn’t usually one to cry, so it was a given that she looked very venerable in this time.

“Tenko…” He reaches for her face, almost as if out of reflex.

She only slaps his hand away. Her previous expression fading, now one of utter disgust and irritant glares at him with cold green eyes. She wipes away the tears left on her face. “Don’t even try it. Your charm will not work on Tenko.”

“Chabashira-san, I wasn’t trying to-“

“Just leave Tenko alone!”

She didn’t want to talk to this boy, let alone be in the presence of a menace at this time. It was already painful enough knowing she didn’t have any chance with Himiko, but it was just tedious to be near a male. Considering she had lost to one…Why would Himiko even consider dating that menace, all he ever did was tease and bully her. Why did Tenko lose to him? There’s no way in hell that Kokichi was a better partner for her then Tenko…  
She felt like such a fool, how hadn’t she realized Himiko was heterosexual, if she really loved her, then maybe she would have noticed…

She stops in her pace. The tears returning, she quickly wipes them away with her sleeves. But why him? Of all people. Of all…boys. It was Kokichi Ouma. That panta loving bastard.

“Chabashira-san, you’re in no condition to be alone at this time. Please let me help you.”

He was back, why wasn’t he getting the hint? She sharply turns his way and raises an arm to slap his cheek with the back of her hand.

“…”

“…” Her expression darkening as her hand began to redden slightly. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs hanging over her forehead. Amami cautiously raises a hand to his reddening cheek. As he only stares at Chabashira. “…Why don’t you get it? I don’t want to see another male degenerate ever again.” She strongly keeps herself from shouting, as she only wanted to retreat to her room without any girls worrying. She turns around and continues the walk to her dorm room.

While Amami is left standing in the dormitories dumbfounded. Even depressed and feeling pathetic she still held her strength. His cheek still ached from her slapped, though, admittedly he did expect her to flip him across the room. That for some reason, left him wondering why she hadn’t. And honestly, she wasn’t quite sure either, maybe she didn’t want to waste her time on him, maybe she just didn’t want to be near anyone at this time or maybe she honestly lost care. All she wanted was to be on her lonesome. He felt terrible for pushing her, it was obvious he wasn’t helping at all. Giving into his defeat he turns to leave. But the soft sobbing he could hear beyond her door. Left sorrow within his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha what am i doing...
> 
> !!! the world needs more of this ship and i shall deliver !!!
> 
> [yes this will be multi chaptered because amashira is a great boat :3]


	2. Care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liiiive. and i return from the land of assignments and endless school work, sorry for disappearing. I'll try to be more organized in the future ha.
> 
> this is mainly just a filler chapter for character dev, there will probs be a few more character fluff/development chapters since Tenko needs time to grieve and warm up to this boy!! [but i'll give it some fluff-filled moments cuz god these two are great :0]

The student’s individual scampering around the room created much irritating noise, that only seemed to boom within the dense walls of the cafeteria. The light chatter of companions and couples conversing didn’t help much at all. Only complementing the noise that seemed to rise in volume. But luckily Kaede is quick to put an end to it and return the room to blissful silence. She turns her attention to her classmates and looks over the dining table to notice someone was missing.

“Hey. Where’s Chabashira-san?” Akamatsu asks. Aiming the question towards the entirety of her class rather than the one she was sitting with.

Nonetheless he replies, she did ask a question after all. “Not sure. I didn’t see her this morning.” Saihara states, bringing a finger to his chin in thought. “But, it’s not like I went looking for her.”

Rantarou’s attention is easily grabbed by the current topic. “…then,” He swallows the remains of his breakfast sitting in his mouth before continuing. “I guess I’ll go fetch her.” He’s quick to stand up, a glad grin already spread across his face.

“Uh- Amami-kun, do you really think that would be a good idea? Chabashira-san isn’t very fond of guys.” Akamatsu reminds, seeming quite concerned for her classmate.

“I know. Though I wouldn’t mind searching for her.” He insists. Still smiling as if her statement did nothing to faze him.

Kirumi’s attention is also caught by the conversation, and she chimes in with an offer, “It’s alright Amami-kun, I’ll be able to go look for her once I-“ He cuts her off. Seeming very persistent.

“No, it’s fine Toujou-san, you must complete the preparations for breakfast. I insist.” He pushes with a calm smile.

“…well no one’s really gonna stop ya.” Miu blurts out. “but if we find your fuckin’ body dangling from a damn tree, don’t say we didn’t warn ya.” She comments, kicking her feet up on the table and leaning back in her seat for comfort. However once putting her attention back to him it seems he had already left. She shrugs, not really caring. Admittedly wanting to find that pretty boy’s body hanging helplessly from a tall tree…Tenko could throw him that high…right?

“Now everyone, can we all please focus and bring our predicament into account?” Shuuichi asks the remaining classmates.

“Yes, we must discuss all the possibilities left to escape this school. We can’t just give up because of our previous attempts. Thank you, Saihara-kun.” Kaede states with a heart-warming smile, that only seemed to warm the cheeks of the boy she smiled towards.

“…” He’s struck silent for a moment, and attempts to hide his tinted cheeks with the bill of his cap, “It’s no problem, Akamatsu-san.” He forces out, in an awfully shy tone.

“…” Kaede seemed to be oblivious of his new timid attitude but ignores it and goes to begin the class discussion.

But Miu is quick to interject. “Why do you even wanna keep fuckin’ trying? We’ve been trapped here for months now…and your overly optimistic attitude is starting to get on my fuckin’ nerves.” She mumbles the insult to herself. Feeling irritated by this girl’s persistence.

And with being able to hear the yells of his classmates soon implode on the corridors of the school, Amami was silently glad he left when he did.

He shakes his head upon hearing the argument breaking loose. And quickens his pace on search for Chabashira. Dashing around the campus. He doesn’t know himself why he was in a rush. His legs just seem to sprint on their own at the thought of her upset and alone.

It seems the Aikido practitioner has struck the amnesiacs interest of some form. He really wasn’t sure himself, now putting some thought on it. Shaking his head rid of ludicrous thoughts, he begins to slow down his pace as he neared the dormitories.

He hums to himself in thought as his gaze scans the area, his green eyes pausing once reaching her dorm. Though, it didn’t appear she was in her room, it’s not like Tenko to stay in such a place for so long after all. She could still be sleeping, that thought did cross his mind, but he didn’t have time to wait if that were the case. Then again, this *is* Tenko he was looking for, and she’s not usually one to sleep in. He makes his way to the back entrance that lead to the garden. Tenko is a very active woman, so it wouldn’t be all that strange to find her outside. Mentally making sense of his own search he opens the doors to take a step into the only nature this prison offered.

Letting his eyes scan the scenery, a moving figure becomes visible in the distance. Allowing his eyes to focus on it. Those long dark locks and daring fair skin, could only belong to one girl and one girl alone. A smile grows on his face at the sight of her zooming around the yard. It seemed she was barely breaking a sweat, he couldn’t help but ponder over how impressive she was. Though, once letting his sight rest on her, he notices her odd attire. It seemed out of her character to be wearing such a showy combination of clothing. It was nothing too out of the ordinary though, she was merely wearing a basic school gym uniform. Consisting of a white tee-shirt and bottoms that showed the entirety of her toned thighs. She even wore a pair of matching knee-high white socks and a plain pair of running shoes. She turns a corner to run back for another lap. However, she instantly halts when seeing him standing by the entrance. He’s quick to bring his eyes up to meet her matching stunned ones. He smiles kindly towards her and raises a hand to wave at her in a polite manner, yet it came off rather awkward from Tenko’s point of view. He felt quite rude at being caught examining her in such a way, and of course Tenko would not be pleased if she had noticed his downward gaze. Her expression turning sour, she turns back around and continues her jog. He cracks a small smirk at her childishly amusing behaviour, he somehow found it humorous.

He rushes down the stairs and chases after her as she continued to jog further away. Catching up to her speed, he greets her; “Morning Chabashira-san.” Sounding almost teasing.

“Ugh!” She scoffs, “Do you plan on bothering Tenko again today?” She asks, speeding up her pace.

“Of course not.” He responds in his regular kind tone, not wanting to get her mad so early in the morning.

She gives him a glare of disgust before coming to a sturdy halt with a light exhale. Amami mimics her actions in order to stay by her side. Him, not even panting in the slightest. For a menace, he was surprisingly fit, Tenko examined. Though they had only been running for a mere few seconds, so Tenko was not amused. She glides a hand atop of her hair to neaten it from her jog, patting down the strands coming loose from her low hanging plaits.

“What is Amami-san even doing? Shouldn’t you be in the cafeteria with the rest of the class?” She asks in almost a hushed tone. Her gaze not even meeting his own.

“Well yes. But shouldn’t you be as well?” He asks, his signature smile staining his face, as he brings his hands to his hips.

“Argh… Tenko doesn’t want to be near them at this time.” She confesses, “So you can expect not to see much of her throughout the day if they’re together…” She informs, shutting her eyes closed tight in annoyance.

Rantarou took a moment to realise she had been talking about the newly made couple, Himiko and Kokichi. He even admits, the two confessing their romantic relationship had been quite a surprise to him as well.

“…why don’t…you spend the day with Akamatsu-san, she has a marvellous choice in tea, or maybe Toujou-san, she may be more knowing in that area.” Amami murmurs in thought, as he crosses his arms over, seriously thinking this through. “Or maybe even Shirogane-san?…I’m sure you’d enjoy dressing up in some of her cosplays.”

Tenko is finally able to bring her gaze up to his, their green shaded eyes locking together in suspicion and curiosity. “…why does Tenko’s whereabouts matter to you?” She asks, feeling slightly creeped out by his sudden interest in her spare time. Her eyes, though usually gentle, seemed dark against his.

“I just don’t want you to linger alone in sadness. I hadn’t realised you felt that way about her…-“ Tenko is quick to comment on his statement. Turning cold again, it seemed obvious she was keeping in her rage... and sorrow.

She clenches her hands into gentle fists, needing to create some tension to remind her of where she was, she couldn’t just start crying in a degenerate male’s presence. “I don’t blame you. For you are a menace…” She spat under her breath.

Her fringe shading half of her face, making her appear almost sinister. “Uh- My apologies Chabashira-san. I guess you could say I am rather clueless in that department of romance.” He confesses, his smile still not being fazed.

Somehow, his statement took some sort of effect on her. She honestly didn’t expect the ‘pretty boy’ type like Rantarou to admit to such things. “Sure. I bet you’ve never had to deal with rejection…” She mumbles, her rage beginning to fester once again. “...a guy like you gets all the girls I’m sure…”

“…well in all honesty…I’ve never actually been in a proper romantic relationship before.” He murmurs, more to himself for finally being able to come to admittance to that fact. “I’m usually just put as ‘that guy friend’ people seem to talk about.”

She brings her gaze back up in shock. “What? Amami-san’s-…that’s got to be a lie…!” She states firmly. “...you’re troped as one of those ‘pretty boys’ all the girls faun over…Tenko doesn’t doubt that even another menace could fall for such a degenerate male…” She admits, letting her gaze slightly wander off the boy.

“…you…find me that attractive?” He catches, a slight smirk forming on his face.

“Huh?! O-Of course not! Tenko was just merely saying…!” She trails off, his smirk disgusting her further then his abrupt accusation. “Ugh! Tenko isn’t going to waste her time with a menace like yourself.” She states firmly. Her fists tightening with immense pressure as she turns away to storm off away from the boy.

Amami quietly chuckles to himself. He found her attitude rather adorable in the strangest of times. Upon noticing her fluster how could he not find her so cute.

Tenko was truly a girl you wouldn’t just find out on the streets. Or possibly within the walls of a regular high school. Rantarou was quite lucky to have met such a girl, even if he had to of met her within the captivating walls of a school prison.

Suddenly, Tenko stops in her stroll, frozen in place. Noticing her still figure, Amami grows curious. He takes a step towards her. Walking closer, he opens his mouth to call out her name, but is quickly stopped at the voices of his classmates.

“Hiiimiikooo!!” A fairly high pitched male voice whined.

“O-O-O-…Ouma-kuun!!” The red-faced magician shoves her wide brim hat right against the leaders face as a means to hide from his adorably teasing exterior. “S-Stop it alreadyy!” She slurs out lazily, her face nearly matching the deep red shade of her hair.

“But Himikoo-chaaan how could I?” His voice, still loud, came out muffled by the blocking of her hat. “You’re so adorable when flustered~!” He adds, the statement only taking affect on her burning red face.

Him calling her by her first name was rather flustering. It was adorable. _They_ were adorable.

Tenko’s gaze falls to the ground again, she tries to put on a smile so Amami wouldn’t insist on bothering her, but she wasn’t able to do even that.

“Chabashira…san.” Rantarou reaches out for her. But pauses before placing a hand on her shoulder.

“…Tenko’s fine. Tenko is…perfectly fine.” She replies. Her eyes watery with tears as her head drooped down focusing on the ground before her. She hoped they would quickly get out of her sight. She was doing her best to keep herself from crying, Rantarou could see that much. She was trying to be strong and it was breaking his heart to see her so torn like this. For some reason, a tense feeling ached his chest. The urge to hold her body close to his and whisper nothing but reassuring coos into her ears as she lightly clinged to his fairly toned arms, seemed to be so comforting.

"C'mon~ C'mon~!" He chirps, before clinging to the magician's hand happily and quickly scampering off with her.

"Naaaa..." She whines softly, "Kiiichii...you, you know I don't like running!" She complains, while being dragged by the leader's arm, rather then trailing after the boy.

"...." Rantarou eyes her with care, noticing her breaths were stiff and short. "Tenko...” She breaths out, clenching her hands tightly closed. “Tenko is going to go back to her room now.”

She soon makes her way towards the dormitories. Rantarou could feel the urge to go after her growing within his chest. He couldn’t just let her walk alone…right?

“Uh- Chabashira-san,” He suddenly calls. She comes to a steady halt, seeming to be open to listen on what he had to say, which for some reason left him feeling rather grateful. “If I remember correctly, I do believe Toujou-san said something about preparing a few extra meals then she needed this morning…maybe your plate is still warm…” He suggests, hope filling within him for her to accept the offer.

“……” She’s silent. Part of her was begging for something to eat, she hadn’t had any breakfast and skipped out on dinner last night. And after training this morning, her stomach was rumbling with hunger. She covers her stomach with the palms of her hands at the sound suddenly emerge again.

Rantarou merely smiles, also concerned for her health, since he had noticed her missing the previous night. “It seems like you're quite hungry—“

“Well…maybe one plate of…Toujou-san’s delicious cooking would be alright.” She reasons with him. Also worried that if she hadn’t of taken his offering he would continue to fawn over her all day. “Besides…Yumeno-san and Ouma won’t be around.” Was it possible for Rantarou’s smile to get any warmer? Tenko didn’t think of it but apparently so. “…and some food would be nice…breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all!” She nods to herself in agreement.

“Then it’s settled.” Rantarou agrees, clamping his palms together in glee. His presence mildly bothered her, but she was sort of grateful for him being here to persuade her…sort of.

“You aren’t…” She lets it go at wanting to rephrase her question. “Amami-san isn’t going to spend the time with Tenko is he?” She asks, actually turning around to face him. To his surprise.

“Well if it bothers you, I wouldn’t mind leaving you alone…” He answers, beginning to walk towards the dormitories. “As long as you promise to eat properly from now on.” He reminds. Only turning his head to lock the shades of green on green eyes for a moment.

Rolling her eyes, she also begins to walk. “Amami-san shouldn’t be worrying over Tenko!” Following behind him felt degrading, so she quickly takes a few steps forward to match speed with him. “She can take care of herself after all.” She boasts in a proud tone.

"Ahah...I am aware of that, Chabashira-san." He states, giving her a kind smile that could make any girl's heart flutter.

But of course, not Tenko's. Although, for some reason it didn't seem all that disgusting in this very point in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....yeah it's a bit cringy but eh i wanted to get something out lmao :p


End file.
